Define
Her wings sparkle in the early light, reflecting small beams of color onto the meadow. Her dulled eyes consume you, as if they were heavy chains around your ankles. Then you realize. You can't move. Tall grass brushes your leg, and her scales begin to shift. Her blind gaze locks onto you, more intensely than before. You feel as if you're frozen solid, down to the last drop of blood. Oh, she knows. Meet Define, the most caring, loving murderer you'll ever meet. WARNING: there will be references to gore (no worries, there won't be any vivid descriptions) and overall mature content. if you are sensitive to violence, i advise you don't read much further than this. (especially her history) Appearance Define would appear reasonably attractive to any average citygoer. Her deep green main scales are paired with glowing seafoam markings. The dragoness's horns curl neatly curls to a point, while fading to a gradient. Her markings are bright and glow softly in the darkness. The wing markings mostly consist of small stars, with a few lantern-like shapes that glow especially brightly. Her back scales run down like a trail of green fire. Then, of course, there's her eyes, which usually comes off as odd, in addition to her completely limp back leg. Her eyes seem to lack any sort of pupil, just a dulled gray iris. If they lock onto you, you're dead. Personality Define is rather odd. She normally trots around West Nightcry looking rather joyful, a dixie cup of hot cocoa in her talons. It could be assumed she was just a vulnerable young dragoness. Really, she's a 20+ kill count serial killer. Define, during her occasional psychotic outbursts, would bash open heads or stab them in the heart to simply set them free from this cruel world. When she doesn't have murderous intent, she's actually quite nice. Define often gives homeless children a place to stay in the night or during storms. None of those dragonets ever ended up missing. She normally has a preference to when souls should be released. When under intense emotions, she can often revert to a childlike personality, which often plays on the sympathy of others. This is her most dangerous state. But, as the years went by, the purpose why she was killing dissipated, and from that came just a thirst for blood. Define's become more of a street rumor. You hear it here and there, but nobody really knows who she is or where she came from. Come to her with a broken conch shell and 16 razor blades, and she can tell you. History WARNING: Pretty severe physical and emotional child abuse is found here. If you are sensitive to homicide and such topics, then, by all means, please do NOT read. ------ Define has a dark history. It started before she had hatched, her mother unintentionally had an egg. Both parents saw the egg as a mistake, the father insisted on smashing it, but the mother feared charges of infanticide. The mother insisted on placing it in a broom closet until it hatched so they could take care of their already needy son. Define ended up hatching in complete darkness. No warmth, just the scent of laundry detergent and old clothes. When her parents found that it managed to hatch without incubation, much to their dismay, the newborn rushed out to her parents, joyful and excited to have a new life. Both the mother and father didn't have time for their new child, so they locked her back in, with two stale crackers on a paper plate. So Define lived there, amongst wire hangers and laundry baskets with little food for 2 weeks. Define, now skinny and surely starving, managed to pick the lock with an old wire hanger. Her brother was overjoyed to have another playmate. That afternoon they ate fruit snacks and he introduced her to cartoons, something completely new to her. When the parents arrived home from a party, they were outraged. They hit her once and pressed a lighter against her fragile scales. Define screeched in pain, hiding behind her new brother, who was utterly puzzled. The mother rolled her eyes and went to the bedroom, while the father was on a work call. After that, she only slept in the broom closet and wasn't served any form of meal, but the brother often shared. After each meal, the two watched KidzTV and ran around playing with trains and other toys popular at the time. Define wasn't a very girly toddler, and her brother liked that. Eventually they denied Define any sort of meal, and the brother couldn't play with her, but did anyway in secret. Define had many failed attempts at trying to sneak some food from the fridge. This often resulted in a beating. Once, her mother dripped bleach in Define's eyes, making her nearly blind. This went on for six years. One such beating was awful, the mother whacking her with a metal bar and even covering her feet with gasoline and lighting it. Define snapped and chucked a grapefruit knife at her mother, landing right in the center of her forehead, killing her almost instantly. Horrified, the young dragonet took off and out the window. Her now eight year old brother raced after her, and ended up flying too low and tripping on a tree root, plummeting into a deep concrete pit. Define eventually found him, and he had a serious head injury. If she called 911, her father would find her, and possibly even kill her after what she did. She felt the gnawing need to put him out of his misery. So she tried to be desolate of any sort of emotion, telling herself it was for the best. That night he bashed his head in with a heavy chunk of concrete. The dread and guilt of what she had done only set in as she was flying away. Define felt as if she did it out of greed. After her unforgivable acts, she ended up on the other side of the continent, in West Nightcry. But Define had a longing for blood. Too large to be quenched. So she, at first unwillingly, started to kill again. Abilities * Has an excellent sense of hearing * Reasonably fast on the ground * Can light up her markings, but are often very dim * Can blow puffs of hot smoke * "Super Sanity". Similar to the Joker, Define rarely finds a state of mind where she's ultra self-conscious, sometimes even realizing she's just a character on an online website. * Can flare her scales, due to some genetic defect. Weaknesses * Poor vision * Crippled leg * Lack of fire or underwater breathing abilities * Lethargic Quotes there's when she's normal: "Do you like watermelon? Or honeydew? Just loadin' up on opinions." "Yes! Finally!" there's when she's ominous: "I'm beginning to feel like you don't understand. But, then again, neither do I. Perception is confusing." "It's not easy being me. Could I show you?" and there's where she's friccin terrifying: "Self centered minds don't understand reality. I think of myself as a messenger, from my own plane of existence. Now, If I were to claim to crawl into your bed tonight and slit your throat, would you take it as an empty threat? After all, our world is only fictional, figmented. But, tell yourself this; I can end your life. Slowly wipe you from the face of the Earth. That is no empty threat. Think about that for a while." "I can see you. No matter where you go, I'm always watching." Trivia * Law enforcement still hasn't found her, although there are some reports of a dragoness stalking through the streets with a dixie cup of hot cocoa. * Actually really likes ripe honeydew melon. * When under intense emotions, she can revert back to her childlike qualities, despite being full grown. * Her weapons of choice include: a carving knife, a dartgun, a shotgun, and, although it is located in her weapons pocket in her bag, the yo-yo she carries is in no way weaponized. Just a simple memoir of her brother, although it often plays on her guilt. * One of her most eerie attributes is that she can actually appear in the dreams of others, even if they don't know who she is at all and haven't met her. * Has minor PTSD, but mainly acts the way she does because she had been pushed past the breaking point of her sanity. Relationships Loam- Finds the little rat hilarious, and isn't fazed at all when Loam wishes death upon her. ask to rp please note to self: use these as lyric dividers after page is coded - First she'll serve you tea And then you won't be seen again - First she'll steal your heart And then she'll cut it open - Oh She's a killer, but she loves you - Oh She's a killer, but she loves you - Oh She's a murderer, but she needs you - Oh She's a murderer, but she needs you Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Honeysuckle The Rainwing) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:Occupation (Criminal)